


Afterparty

by WavesOver



Series: Monster Mash [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Abidos is thirsty, Ai is trying to help Yusaku be social, All the shenanigans, Atem is love-lorn dork, Chazz is a bi disater in denial about his attraction to guys, F/F, F/M, Haou's just done with Jaden and his nonsense, Jaden's a himbo with too many people crushing on him, M/M, Mako is a himbo, Seto's a sore loser and Mokuba's a brat, Vivian and Mai are acomplished ladies and proud of it, Yami needs to work on his relationship skills, Yugi didn't ask for this, Yuma is stupid in a lovable way, Yusaku is an introvert at a party who doesn't know that a party is happening, Yusei is a good boy and too good for this world, Yusei needs a hug, Yuya is tired of his siblings but also loves attention, Yuzu and the other bracelet girls had to deal with so much, and being a better person in general, and dating Yusei, chaotic party, even if he has to disable his limbs, many hinted relationships and lead-up to new ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The day after themonster race, there was a killer party. Or at least one where a percentile of them are undead.A Sequel toYugi the Reluctant Werewolf.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Possible furture Yuma/Astral
Series: Monster Mash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016575
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Yugi can't seem to catch a break, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th... somewhere.
> 
> Anyway, I blame QueenOfPlotTwists for this.

It was a long tiring day after everything was said and done, so he just sank into the bed, exhausted from everything, including recovering from Atem’s venom, who apologized once he woke up.

He was asleep for the rest of the next day, only to be woken up and dragged by to the afterparty. Of course there’s an afterparty.

It was… honestly pretty nice.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much one of the big reasons people come. I mean,  _ haunting  _ it up with great food and  _ killer  _ music, what’s not to love?” Jaden explains as he groans at his puns.

He swears, if this is some kind of monster thing, he’d probably sign up to be turned into a fur coat.

“Yugi Mouto?”

He turns to see one of the hottest guy ever, like almost Atem levels of hot, with the deepest blue eyes, hair that has no right looking as good as it does, a bright yellow tattoo on the right side of his face that draws the eyes to his perfect cheekbones, and a muscular physique that he wouldn’t mind seeing more of.

“Babe!” Jaden shouts as he jumps towards the hunk.

“Jaden,” he softly says before sharing a sweet, heart-breaking kiss.

Wait…

“I’ll talk to you later. I have something I need to do first,” he states before walking towards him, Jaden promising him a plate and a ride on the course afterwards.

His eyes widen as he sees the former werewolf of these races (fuck, was Yami lying again… wait, it’s Sakura that told him that...) came over to him, looking him deep in the eyes before he spoke.

“Yugi… I would like to apologize for what has happened to you. I didn’t think that Yami would take things to such an extreme just to keep his races around.”

He stared, just baffled at the fact that he’s apologizing for something Yami did, something he had no control over. He almost wanted to comfort the man, but…

“How did you reverse it?”

It was Yusei’s turn to look confused.

“The whole werewolf thing.”

“Oh, no,” he stated before he turned too, and frankly he’s glad that the change doesn’t have the pain and slow transformation he’s seen in all the movies, “I’m still a… but how did you not know?”

“Because Yami’s a furry,” a dismissive voice comes out of Jaden’s mouth, his eyes yellow as he hands Yusei his plate, “And didn’t I tell you to stop taking responsibilities for Yami’s actions? He’s his own person and needs to learn the consequences of his actions.”

The wolf in question turned sheepishly away at that, “Sorry Haou.”

“Haou?”

“The  _ other  _ personality sharing this body. Because we’re descended from Jekyll and Hyde, and somehow have the commonly-depicted affliction… even though that’s not what happened at all in the book,” Haou sassed.

“Well,” Yugi started, because he usually has a good sense of when a rant is going to start from all his friend and the various things that they hate and would spend hours explaining why that thing is wrong and all that, “I don’t think you have anything to apologizes for, but maybe you could teach me how to be a werewolf, since, you know, Yami apparently doesn’t know about those kind of things?”

He nodded and gave him his contact info before going over to his other friends here, who happen to include the franken-jerk and plant witch.

He was ready to set forth, meet a few new people, and maybe even enjoy himself.

And then he saw Yami, whose eye lit up and looked like he was going to go talk to him.

He went back to his corner, texting his friends to ask them to get him something to eat as he tried to blend into the wall.

****

Yuma looks around at all the people, both crowded and alone, as everyone’s talking to each other.

Specifically they are all talking in English. A language he can barely make out with subtitles. And everyone here speaks it fluently.

“Yuma? Are you alright?” Astral asks, because he’s that frustrating mix of  _ super _ oblivious and  _ super _ observant. Like, he can find out he’s  _ mad _ but not figure out it’s due to the fact he’s in a different country where he’s better off miming everything.

“Yuma, you haven’t answered the question. Are you alright?”

He turns away, rubbing his arm before sighing.

“Not really. I-I wouldn’t mind knowing what everyone’s saying. Or even talking back. You know/” he shrugs his shoulders, nervous for some reason about admitting that to him.

Astral nods, before doing a thinking hand pose, “Yes, I can see why that’d be a problem. And I can’t give you my universal translator… perhaps we can do a scan of an individual who knows both yours and the common language here. But who…”

He starts looking around, and knowing him, Yuma would get three languages jammed into his head and only really know one.

Wait a minute…

“I got it!” he shouts, scaring the bird lady behind him, “Yugi Mouto! He can be it!”

Astral gives him a confused look, which is typical whenever he explains normal human things to him.

“You know. Because he’s like me.”

More blank stares.

“*sigh* Because he knows both Japanese and English.”

“Ah, then that solves our dilemma then,” Astral nods before they go off to ask Yugi.

They go off in search of Yugi.

After all, it can’t go  _ that _ badly, right?

****

The alien and confused human with him came over to his little corner, with the kid shouting around in excitement… and relief which, same.

“Ah, yes, Yuma,” he speaks gently to the human, who he assumes is Yuma, before turning to Yugi, who’s confused by the odd, excited boy and what the blue man wants with him.

“Mister Mouto, according to my data, you are from the same region of the world as Yuma, and you also have a mastery of the common language here. Yuma is unable to, which is why I’d like a scan of your brain to copy

“What?”

“Don’t worry, it’s non-invasive and only copies the language syntaxes of the brain,” he says.

“... But I don’t  _ know _ Japanese,” he states, because his weirdness thresh-hold is almost towards it’s limit.

“Really, you don’t?” Tristan asks, plate piled high with food, unlike Joey’s which is half the amount, but only because he’s been eating it since he left the buffet.

“No! It’s not like that kind of thing like, comes to you through birth or whatever. Do I ever ask if you speak Welsh? No!”

“Why would I be speaking whale?”

“Welsh. Welsh! You know, that weird flag at your grandma’s house, the green and white one with the dragon? The place she mentions at least twenty time every time we visit?”

They then started arguing, more out of stress and Yugi’s still wolfy state, while blue alien, Yuma, and Joey just stares off in a thousand yard stare.

“Do  _ you  _ know Japanese?”

The blond shakes his head.

“Nah, but I know italian, and maybe a few swedish curse words.”

Syaoran comes over, carrying two plates as he sets one near the conveniently placed table before asking Joey what’s going on.

“Nah, somethin’ about Bluey ova’ here needin’ ta scan brains fer his buddy here.”

“I need to have an individual who knows both Japanese and the common language so I can transfer it into Yuma’s mind. And it’s Astral.”

“Did he ask fer it?”

Bluey nods.

“I know it,” Syaoran states, because he’s a bit of the genius of the group, even beating out Anzu, who’s in New York away from all the crazy, dancing her ass off on stage. Not that you can’t be stupid when you’re in love… or whatever he has with the Dizty vamp.

Bluey looks on in confusion.

“You could scan me. To help your friend.”

Bluey nods before doing that.

Yugi decided to leave them, because he’s done with Tristan and the alien and...

******

And so Yugi goes out into the crowds, where he had another encounter with Yami which frankly went as well as the last party before seeing the girl who was taken with them chatting with the grumpy puppy guy, a blush on her cheeks as he talks to her.

And then he saw Seto, glowering at anyone and everyone, especially Yami, which, you know, same.

Yugi, who had this itching need to find out what he’s doing here, went over to ask him such, with his answer being the most Kaiba thing ever.

“What? And let some noobs beat you, ha!” Seto sneers.

“Noobs who put you right in Seventh,” Thomas says with a grin, high off of beating the racer who was once known as king of the roads.

“Don’t worry, big bro,” Mokuba chimes in, always there for his older brother, “The feed cut off before  _ Back-in-Black _ cross, so no one knows that you lost  _ that _ badly.”

“The fuck?” Inuyasha shouts, probably one of the few times that his rage is directed at someone  _ other _ than his boss and shitty older half-brother, “How’d you get pass the jammer I put it?”

“Oh please, I just had the helicopter fly high enough to get pass it,” he stated so cockly, as if it’s a normal thing for people to have.

“You know this is private, right?” he hissed, looking like he wants to throttle the brat.

“And why’s that?” Mokuba sassed like the teenager he is.

“Oh, maybe it’s because, oh, I don’t know… MONSTER AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!”

“Looks like the bat’s out of the bag then, because my family’s been blowing up my phone like  _ crrrrrazyyyyy.  _ Apparently the munchkin’s been live-feeding it because everyone know now and we need to do some hard-shit publicity magic if we don’t want a bunch of wannabe Hellsing’s going after our asses,” Thomas states as he plays with his phone.

Inuyasha glares at said munchkin like he wants to punch him. Mokuba just glared back like the cocky teen he is.

“Ohhhwwww,  _ AND  _ we’re one of the top featured stories. Some are convinced it’s a stunt, though, but they seem to be shrinking by the minute as some of the younger folks just went and confirmed it. Heck, they even have one come out on a national station,” Thomas continued, relaying the world-changing news like it was a trend on twitter.

Yugi eyes widen at the shocking information and opens his phone for the first time in days, which includes messages from Mom, Grandpa, and so many people it’s ridiculous.

He opens the first voicemail, dreading to see who calls.

“Yugi… why are you racing as a werewolf?” Anzu asked in the message, wariness and confusion in each syllable.

His eye twitches.


	2. Jaden’s got all the guy’s attention, nee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden's an oblivious guy magnet and Haou's pissed that his other half is so dense.

He leaves Yugi, one of the best up-and-coming racers in the PEGKAI circuit, and his personal racing idol to mingle with the rest of the guests. He has a few friends around and anyway he can’t go hogging Yugi to himself.

‘ _ You assume that he’s even comfortable here, what with his sudden change and  _ **_Yami_ ** _ trying to get in his pants. _ ’

‘Shut up Haou.’

‘ _ Please, you know I’m right. _ ’

“Jaden,” Abidos shouted, waving him down.

“Abi! Glad you got here! Sorry you got stuck in the swamp,” he answered back, ignoring Haou and his nagging. Honestly, why’s he such a killjoy.

‘ _ Because you’re so irresponsible. Honestly, why do we even have this idiotic mutation. _ ’

‘Well why do you use so many big-ass words,’ he asked Haou in his mind while chatting with Abi, with his wrapped hands holding on to his arms, steadying himself from the magic that somehow brings him to life once a year.

‘ _ Because you have a brain, no matter how much you deny it. And for your information, your copse friend isn’t  _ trying to steady himself _. He’s flirting with you, you oblivious goob.’ _

“Jaden,” Chazz shouted, electricity cackling in the air as he came over, glaring at Abidos.

“Chazz, you made it,” he greeted as he gave his friend a hug.

‘ _ And another of your admirers is here. Now we just need the troll and the hunter and we have the complete set. _ ’

‘Seriously. Stop being such a jerk.’

“Beloved?”

_ ‘Oh no.’ _

Shit.

But so it was. Yubel, the demon that had apparently knew them in a past life who Haou somehow dated before he saw the crazy was here. In this room. And thinks that he’s just an act as opposed to another personality.

And then he spotted Yusei, curling into himself, as Yami was bitching about something or another.

“Sorry, guys. Gotta go.”

Yup, go and save his boyfriend from his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden/Judai: doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde (with Haou as Hyde)  
> Abidos the third: Mummy
> 
> Johan Andersen:Troll
> 
> Chaz Princeton: Oni
> 
> Alexis Rhodes: former monster hunter (changeling)
> 
> Edo Phoenix: former monster hunter (Human)
> 
> Yubel: demon (former human)


	3. Yusei’s a bit pushover, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei has an encounter with his ex. It went as well as you expected.

Yusei moved through the crowd, feeling relieved that he gave his successor, the one forcibly transformed, his information, helping him in this new stage of his life, not that that will help his sense of guilt. If he wasn’t so weak and not feel weak and useless around-

“Yusei? You’re here!” Aki greeted with a hug, Kalin a bit away as he looks at him, still so hesitant to speak to him after the incident.

“I thought that the daft bat kicked you out!” Jack shouted, out of his daily state of statuehood, Carly close behind him.

“No… He didn’t do anything of the sort. I- I just didn’t want to join this year.”

There were shouts from his friends as they tried their best to comfort him, because racing  _ was _ a big part of his life, but it’s fine. He enjoys being in the pit crew just as much as racing, especially when he’s working with Jaden, the way his cinnamon eyes light up as he talks about his ideas, the way he sticks out his tongue as he tries to help him on the engine, how he and Haou make sure he doesn’t over work himself, his-

“Well, well, well, what have we here,” Yami strolls towards him, feeling far more tall and powerful than his  _ actual _ height, confident and self-assured in a way that can really draw you in. Like him.

He moved towards the closest of his friends, Crow, who wrapped his wings around him, hiding him like he has ever since they broke up.

“It seems like  _ you’re  _ doing well for yourself, finding someone so soon after  _ we _ broke up,” he said dismissively, “But don’t worry about me. I found someone  _ better _ . Someone who doesn’t fold like a pack of cards when things get  _ tough _ . Someone like-”

“Oh do you mean Yugi? The same Yugi that tried to strangle you? The Yugi who’s avoiding you right now?  _ That  _ Yugi?” Haou came forward, wrapping his arms around him, putting him into a comforting embrace as he hides in the crook of his neck.

Yami’s ruby red eyes narrowed, “NO, he’s not avoiding me. He- he just trying to mingle, get to know everyone, you know.”

“Oh, then why don’t you go find him. You know, to get to know him.”

The count's cheeks puffed as he left, going over to speak to Yugi.

“S-sorry,” he whispers, feeling so small after just a few moments with his ex.

“Tch, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Haou states before he gives control back to Jaden.

The rest of his friends join in giving him words of comfort and encouragement, words he doesn’t quite believe yet, but maybe someday he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki Izayoi: Witch  
> Jack Atlas: Gargoyle  
> Kalin Kessle: Frankenstien’s creature  
> Crow Hogan: Tengu  
> Carly Nagisa:Jiangshi


	4. Yuma’s WHERE now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma gets a great idea from a guy at the party.
> 
> ~~He is not a friendly guy. At least not for no reason.~~

“Hey, are you Yuma Tsukumo?”

He turned to see a charming guy with red and gold hair and a scar over his right eye come over, an easy-going smile on his face.

“Yeah… but how’d you know?” he asked, glad for the translation thingy that Astral did for him.

“Yeah, well,” he said, looking to the side as he scratched his head, “My brother’s a big fan of your channel. You know, where you do all those cool stunts and interviews?”

He blushed, surprised he had a fan from so far away. He started it as more a hobby, a way to get better and mark his progress, but he sometimes just does interviews, wanting to know how they tick. His sis insists it’s the reporting bug but that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. He just wants to show how great his friends are.

“R-really? Thanks. I mean, thank your brother when you get back. Wait, can you go back?”

The red head laughed.

“Yeah, I can go back. My sibs know about it since my… condition was done when they were watching, along with some more complications… But that’s not the point. I was wondering if you could work your magic and go around the room, give your followers a honest view of the monster and machinery that’s around. 

“Sure mister...”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he bows with a flourish, “I’m Thomas Arclight.”

“Yuma, but you already know that,” he said back, giving a grin and a bow that almost turned into a fall, but he was about to straighten up at the last moment.

“Welp, I’m gonna do the thing you talked about. Bye, Thomas,” he moved into the crowds feeling more in his element.

Thomas waved goodbye as he disappeared into the crowd, his smile turning into a smirk as his plan fell into place.

****

He goes around the room, wanting to ask anyone and everyone, so many people there that it make his head spin. And he even had a connection so he could post it only the same day. Oh, he should probably explain how he learned English. And Astral, because he seems interested in staying at his place as he observes the Earth on an individual level. And then there’s the race thing that he was in-

He must have been too caught up because he knocked both him and the person in front of him over.

“Hey, watch it,” she hisses, because of course he does.

“Sorry. Here,” he offers his hand to the fallen after he gets himself up. She kind of looks like a catgirl, only her tail is split in the middle like an espeon, which kind of fits because her plate is still floating in mid-air. She dusts herself off as he gets a great idea.

“Hey, do you mind if I ask you a few questions for my channel?” he asks as he puts up his phone

“Sure that sounds fun,” the cat girl replied before swallowing the fish whole and fixing up any messes that she had on her.

“Ready?” She moved herself into an area with better lighting, looking one last time in the mirror before nodding. “Go!”

“Hey, this is Tsukumo Yuma here in this super cool castle, here with a special guest. How about you tell the viewers who you are and a little bit about yourself?”

“So I’m Cathy and I’m a nekomaru, which is a cat that had its tail split after living so long.”

“Really? I thought those were supposed to be mean?” he asked with serenity, which to the average person would take as stupid, which he kind of is.

“No! That’s only if they were treated badly in life,” she hissed, her tail hairs standing on end, “ _ Good _ Nekomaru are made when a cat is treated well and will protect its former caretaker from bad spirits.”

“Really? Can you tell me more?”

****

After getting a few snacks after the  _ long _ interview, he walks around, looking for someone else he can interview. And then he spotted them, the fishy guy, bird lady, and some… scaly girl. 

It might be a bit  _ muuuch…  _ but hey, it could go great.

“Hey there, I’m Tsukumo Yuma and I’m doing some interviews for my channel. I was wondering if you’d like to answer a few questions?”

The two ladies looked at him oddly, but the guy, who now that he thinks of it was actually part of the race, nodded right away.

“Sure can, little land creature. I am Mako Tsunami, a being capable of traveling both in the marsh lands and the ocean blue. For you see, my father, a creature of the swamp, fell in love with the tales of the sea and traveled many days to get there, where he save my mother, one of Posidon’s lovely nereid, from a lustful fisherman. And then they wed under the moonlight and conceived me on the very beach they met.”

“Great,” he nodded back as he filmed him.

“Oh, is it movies? Then of course I’ll join in,” the scaly one said before clearing her throat, giving him enough time to move his phone to her, “I, dear mortals, am Vivian Wong, a Pixiu of many talents, including the arts of acting, singing, and guqin, seven form of martial arts, financial advice that’s never wrong, a master of pressure points, and I even do my own make up.”

He then to the last of them, who puffed up her feathers before speaking.

“And I, hun, am Mai Valentine, a harpy who knows her business and knows how to get what she wants,” she finished with a pose that emphasizes her chest. Weird.

“So what’s your first question?” Vivian asks, which actually reminds him of something.

“Oh, so you’re a pixiu, right?” Vivian gives a proud nod, “So is it true you can’t poop?”

Her face immediately sours as she goes on a rant, which he films because rants are alway popular only, especially angry rants.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Arclight: possessed human (demon)
> 
> Mako Tsunami: Monster of the Lagoon
> 
> Vivian Wong: Pixiu
> 
> Mai Valentine: Harpy
> 
> Cathy:Nekomaru


	5. Yuya, you need some ear plugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yuya, Y U SO HARD?

It’s another day for the four headed dragon.

Yuya trying to talk to Yuzu while Yugo flirts with Rin, Yuto doing his broody act to keep people from finding out he’s a social wreck, and Yuri probably thinking about what plants to use against whoever annoyed him this time. With the occasional Ruri trying to get Yuto out of his shell and Serena either stopping Yuri or getting him to join her in roasting people.

Sometimes things get mixed up and different people have different conversation partners, and sometimes other people join in, but for the most part everything stays the same.

It’s the same old same old, even the argument, which with Yugo and Yuri is a guarantee, and he has this  _ itch, _ this  _ drive _ to change it, to switch it up, even if for a little while.

And then a guy with shrimp hair comes up to them with his phone, checking the battery before plugging it in and finally noticing them.

“Oh hey, didn't see you here,” Shrimp guy says, scratching his head before his eyes widened, “Hey, maybe I can interview you two. I mean, if you want to that is. Do you?”

They all looked at each other, confused before nodding.

“Sure, why not.”

“Yeah, I was wondering, why do you have the same face?”

“Well, it’s actually a funny story. You see, we,” Yuzu gestured to the girls who had the same face, “have pieces of this super badass monster hunter called Ray in our souls. And the reason for that is because their,” a point to the dragon who gave a wave to the camera, “brother was being a jerk and was going to go destroy the world, because battlelust, and danger and Zarc getting a  _ bit _ mad with power. And Ray sealed him and her in this tomby thing, which changed her to some kind of supernatural creature that  _ we _ don’t know about, but she also broke off pieces of her soul to keep him locked in. and  _ then _ her dad, who loved her, but he’s also a bit of a dick, went around and collected those pieces, which are us, and was going to use Yuya and the other’s blood to destroy the seal, kill Zarc, and get his daughter back. At least that’s what he  _ thought _ he was doing. Turns out Zarc wrote a fake destruction spell for the seal that  _ just _ so happened to be the way to  _ free _ him. And  _ then _ it turns out that years in a sealed tomb made things go weird for them because they were now, married I guess, with a few kids and he kind of chilled down and didn’t even remember that and there was a fight and  _ sigh _ it’s just a mess.”

Yuma gives her a whistle because that was  _ looong _ .

“Wooooh, that’s long… Actually,” he said looking at Yuya and the rest of him, “How exactly do you go around without people bugging you all the time? Is there some kind of secret realm you go to for most of the year?”

“Hahaha, no,” Yuya said, taking control and giving him his winning smile, “We’re able to use magic to make disguises for ourselves. Some do animals like cats and dolphins, but some do humans as well. It really depends on the person.”

“Wow, that sounds cool,” Yuma said with stars in his eyes.

“Yeah. In fact,” He announced as he turned it on, looking like a young man with two-tone hair, with bright green on top and bright red on the bottom, giving a wink to the camera “I’ll give you a demonstration for you lovely folks at home.”

“Yuya, you idiot,” Yuri hissed as the illusion changed, showing a man with the same face, but a completely different style altogether, with pink and purple hair on top of his head, “Don’t go exposing us like that, you attention-seeking clown.”

“And as you see,” he explained, his form changing again, “If it just so happens that the person has multiple heads, like yours truly, the form changed to the head in charge, so to speak.”

Yuto and Yugo got in on the action, their forms of purple and black and blue and yellow two-tones having an appearance as Yuma looked on, recording it all for his audience… especially the people who will be following to see Yuma speak with the supernatural beings.

Yuzu and the rest of the girls came over, showing off their human forms and their various interests and even Shun showed up for a few moments, acting as a pole for Yuya and Yuzu to demonstrate their skills in gymnastics.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Yuma stopped, thanking each of them for their time and showing off their talents. Yuya smiled back, his smile more genuine after talking to the happy-go-lucky human.

He waves again as he walks backwards, knocking himself into the cyborg guy, who didn’t even acknowledge him as he apologized.

_ Weirdo _ , he thought before teasing Yugo about his feelings for Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Yugo: dragon
> 
> Yuzu: dryad
> 
> Rin: Yuki-onni
> 
> Serena: Were-jaguar
> 
> Ruri & Shun: Alkonost


	6. Yusaku, why are you talking to yourself?

As soon as the race was over, Yusaku was taken by the the mad vampire’s servants, who tried their best to attach his limbs to limited success, with only one arm working semi well while the legs had a somewhat studier connection thanks to the one who helped him, a disgruntled man with silver hair and dog ears, grumbling as he tried to attach them back. He didn’t fault the man’s frustrations, considering that it was  _ his _ limbs torn off. But he thanked him for the connections he did make and set to work fixing the rest of them on his own.

It was well into the next day before he was torn from his repair job.

He was looking over the wiring, making sure his legs were suitably attached when one of the racers, the gorgan with a head of colorful snakes for hair, sat beside him, dejected and troubled.

He sighed.

_ ‘Well?’ _ a familiar annoying voice rang through his head as the AI chirped.

‘Well what?’

_ ‘Aren’t you going to ask him?’ _

‘Ask him what?’

‘Well, why he’s feeling so down, of course.’

‘There are three reasons why. First, I don’t know him. Second, he probably wants to be alone. Third-’

“ _ sigh _ Of all the things, why this?”

I-is he?

“I mean, it’s tough enough with just one.”

He is.

“But now I have two… and I don’t know how  _ to  _ deal with it.”

He tries to get his legs to move, wanting to be as far as possible from the love-lorn viper, but his legs refuse to move.

And his arms.

And his throat.

_ ‘Sorry Yusaku, it’s for your own good.’ _

God, and he had actually  _ missed _ the annoying program when he came to this digital deadzone. And the ox creature that had ripped his legs and brought him over to the stands to comment on a race he never knew happened, with creatures he had thought impossible.

“I mean, I know that Yami’s not the most… mature about things but that’s part of his charm, his youth and vigor even after all these years, but then  _ Yugi _ showed up and is so sweet and thoughtful and... “

And so he was stuck there, listening to the scale-haired man lament he feelings, his useless pinning over the fanged brat who always seemed scared of him, or more to the point his bitetable hair-do, and the burgeoning crush he has on the newly-turned werewolf and his sweet demeter. And then there was talks about his past relationships and how those two are so different from the people he dated before, including the sea serpent that his aunt forced him to date because she was trying to be ‘supportive’ even though he was a complete jerk and then he went into their eyes and arms and smiles and muscles and every word he said was another mental stab to the annoying ai, who was listening in like it was a soap opera.

‘Why doesn’t he just date both of them. Multiple partners are a thing.’

“Why not just date both of them?” he asked, more to stop him than anything else.

Atem’s eyes widened at the revelation, before giving him a hug, which was not pleasant for Yusaku, but then again where wasn’t  _ anyone _ who he felt comfortable hugging him, not even Kusanagi.

_ “Aw, look at you helping out.<3” _

He glared at the general direction Ai was in.

“Shut up, Ai,” he hissed, probably too loud because Atem got off him and gave him a strange look.

“Are you OK?” Atem asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yes,” he gritted out before glaring at the annoying AI, not caring at the strange look he was getting.

“Alright…, if you’re sure…,” he said before finally leaving, satisfied after using him as a soundboard.

‘“ _ You could have said goodbye, you know?’ _

‘No. That doesn’t make sense. First, we just met. Second, he was more speaking  _ to _ me rather than speaking  _ with  _ me. And third, you forced me to stay here. We’d have never spoken if you had just let me leave.’

‘ _ Oh, come onnnnn. It’s a party. Lighten up. _ ’

‘What?’

‘ _ There’s a party happening. It’s been happening for a while. And what are you doing? Sitting here, working on wiring, being a stick in the mud. _ ’

‘... I’m leave.’

‘ _ And miss out on speaking to your people? _ ’

‘How are they my people again?’

‘ _ Wellllll…. _ ’ Ai said, gesturing to his metallic form in general.

He glared at the general area of Ai, his  _ condition _ being the result of men who wished to play god, when a shadow covers him, bringing him back to the rest of the world.

“Soooo,” the fox-tailed racer from the day before said as he sat down, several items tucked into his inner pockets, “How interested are you in heists?”

‘ _... you win. For now, _ ’ Ai said as he finally freed his system, allowing them to leave and go to a quieter room.

Someone knocked into him, the human from the spaceship, who was walking backwards for some odd reason.

He heard the child apologize before he left, not even turning back.

‘ _ Wait, why didn’t you say anything? _ ’ the AI shouted at him, acting irrational once again

‘Because it wasn’t worth it, especially since we’ll never see each other again.’

How wrong he was with those words, how wrong he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku: cyborg
> 
> Ai: ai
> 
> Atem: gorgon
> 
> Bakura (the dark one): kitsune


	7. Wait, Who's Yuga?

The days following the supposed reveal of monsters in society, including several informal interviewers from a relatively unknown vlogger in Japan, rocked the core of society. People questioning their neighbors. and even themselves, about just how human they really are. And while some react with fear of the unknown, of the betrayal of their perceived normalcy being a lie, others had a… different reaction. Fedishizing the beings and what kind of  _ things _ their unique physiology can do… they changes that they could undergo… the power…

There were all sorts of reactions to this news, from all rings of life… including a small home where a young boy feels a sense of belonging.

*****

He stared at the screen, the wonderful screen that shows that robots that advanced are  _ possible _ but also so many other technological marvels.

He zoomed in on the metallic host, and then a screen board with all the interviews that Yuma Tsukumo had done of the various monsters and jotted down notes, especially of the monster hunting organization, and the easy that the supernatural creatures adapted to technology and the like.

He gave a long laugh as he worked on the blueprints, ready to take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuga: Mad scientist


End file.
